The oddience
by DAITO the oni
Summary: L..A is in trouble with gangs and cults trying to cause the apocolypse, only the oddience can save the world


Chapter 1:

2019, the year of gangs and cults in L.A, In the middle of all this chaos there's a group of people known as the oddience, A group made up of odd people who are the most powerful people in the world, they consist of A psychic medium, a masked vampire, a time-hopper, a dimensional traveler, an ex-military man, and a mysteriously powerful hooded boy, their story starts here in the middle of the chaos of the world. "Annalise, wait up", called a girl from behind Annalise, Annalise is a girl with long red hair, wears a black tank top, blue jeans and black and white sneakers, the person calling to her is her friend Lauren, A girl with long brown hair, and wearing all black clothing and black heels, "You're kinda slow sometimes Lauren," Annalise said to her, "pick up the pace, James needs these ingredients.", "right, and you just wanna impress Edgy that we got food without his grocery list don't you?" Lauren asked Annalise who began to blush, "so what if that's the reason, he just needs to see that we can do stuff without he and James telling us what to do." Annalise said in a harsh tone of voice, "haha, come on, let's get home, Blue, Zayn, and Delman are joining us for dinner." Lauren reminded Annalise. The two girls begin to run home while thinking about what James is gonna make with all their ingredients, they get home and see all of their friends, Blue the masked vampire, Zayn the military man, The paralyzed but still cool Delman, The butler James, And the gunman Jason, "Welcome back ladies, thank you for getting those for me." James said with gratitude in his voice, "now let's get dinner started!" James' words were they followed by cheering, and everyone began to start chatting, "Hey James, weres Edgy?" Annalise asked James, "He's been asleep all day, He was up all night hunting after all." James said, "yeah but not up long enough to not find any information about what exactly we are hunting with the gangs and cults." Said Edgy, Edgy is a tall 15-year-old boy who always wears blue jeans and red sneakers, "WOOO, EDGY'S HERE!!" Annalise exclaimed, everyone looked at her with a look of confusion, "I mean, how's it going edgy, you look pretty tired." Annalise replied with sounding cool, "I am, last night was the worst hunt of all time, no information, no leads, but a lot of death, even though I did nothing, you guys have gotten strong since the day we met, I'm proud." Edgy said with pride in his voice, "Everyone grab a glass and let's drink till we hunt." James said and then walking over to Edgy and giving him a glass of wine, "Now, edgy you have any words for your friends?' James asked Edgy, "I do, may our hearts be full and may your blades be sharp, to Mi Familia." Edgy said followed by an uproar of cheers from each of edgy's friends, then they have a big dinner party which after two hours was cut short by Edgy saying "Mi Familia, tonight, is a special hunt, as you know for the last few months we've found out tons of stuff about the gangs and cults in L.A, The 3 major gangs we are dealing with are the vapors who run the drug underground, the double-crossers who want to crusade over L.A, and the reds who want to paint, L.A red, but those are just the gangs, the cults like "The Amon organization" are wanting to destroy the world entirely, and that Satan and his demon servant Amon are the keys to our salvation, but we are determined to stop them, last nights hunt only stalled us, tonight we find a way to save our city and we won't rest until we win!", Edgy's words are then followed by tons of screaming and cheers from his friends who start to file out of the house and look like a party in the streets but are really trying to find gangs and cults when after 2 hours of looking find something that leads them directly to what they are trying to find, at the same time, Edgy, Annalise, James and Lauren here two gunshots go off and go over to where they heard the shots to see that their friend Jason had shot someone from the vapors gang, "Jason, two things, one, good job, two, you're an idiot." Edgy said to Jason, "Hey I was only doing my job, we got a guy right?" Jason asked, "Yes, true, but he's running away!!", Edgy said as everyone saw the vapor member running down an ally way and edgy jumping on rooftops to find him, eventually, the vapor member found a dead end, "You got nowhere to go essay, what ya gonna do now?", Edgy asked, the vapor member proceeded to pull a gun out and point it at Edgy, "Step off bro, or I'll pop a cap in your ass!" The vapor member said in a scared tone of voice, "Oh what are you gonna do shoot me?" Edgy asked, he then began to laugh leaving the vapor member confused, he then looked at the vapor member with completely black eyes and said in a deep voice, "how well do you think that's gonna hold off against me?", the vapor member then screamed and shot 3 rounds at Edgy, doing nothing to him, Edgy's friends then walked down the ally way they were in and saw edgy had put his whole hand through the wall of the dead end, Edgy then looked at the mortified vapor member and said "Now tell me what you know about the gangs and cults in L.A


End file.
